The Creep
by KweenKastle
Summary: Growing up in a small town known as South Park was rather boring, just the way Craig Tucker liked it. It is senior year, and he is ready to live out his senior year. It is supposed to be the best year of his life. But when a blonde spaz moves into his school bearing the name Tweek Tweak his whole life quickly spirals in directions he isn't suited for. Can Craig survive senior year?
1. The meeting

I hope that you all enjoy my story! I worked hard on this! So enjoy chapter 1!

You know how every high school is separated into different groups similar to how animals divide themselves in the wild. You have the classic jocks, who would rather be on the field sweating and ramming each than spend a single second sitting behind a desk to get a lecture on any subject. The nerds who, unlike the jocks, are addicted to the formulas of math like a addict addicted to burning sensation as heroin is shot up their veins. The goths who hide from the sun and dress in black as if their attending a funeral while sneering at others as if they are so much better. The cheerleaders who practically run the school, every girl wants to be one of them, and every guy wants a chance to sneak their way into those skirts. Take all those stereotypes, while cramming it into a high school like a girl who got pants that were a little too small and she still insist it fits. Finally the jeans are on, however the jeans themselves look as if the button will shoot off; that is basically South Park High. Oh did I neglect to mention the delinquents? The ones that had red, humongous, bold letters just to warn people not to get close. One of these being a tall, slim noirette named Craig Tucker. He had gained popularity between a lot of the groups. He seemed to only get along with very few people, yet seemed to be one of the most popular boy in the senior class. The girls wanted him, saying that his 'no fucks' attitude was extremely hot; not that he actually cared at this point.

It was the first day of senior year, the year that kids were expected to slack off, party, have sex, and try drugs. Craig had already done pretty much all of that during junior year. Now it flashed across his mind all the times he would sit in his best friend's room and take a swig from his dad's vodka bottle which he kindly snatched. How his best friend would talk about the girl's he thought were cute, or how he was going to be on the football team next year. Or how he would sneak into the bathroom during lunch to have a smoke break with the school's local man slut. Thanks to those times his junior year was actually rather fun. So he had absolutely no problems with doing it once again. He now stood in front of his mirror, his reflection gazing back at him in an almost bored manner, showing any imperfections that needed to be eliminated before his friends showed up to take him to hell. Without wasting a moment those icy blue eyes glanced to the black comb set on his countertop and he could almost hear it say 'C'mon buddy just one more time.' With devastated groan the teen swiftly snatched it, combing down his hair for the third time. He took a step back making sure he at least looked decent for the first day of school. Normally he would have woken up, find some clothes, brush his teeth without a thought about it. The reason that this was different was it was the first day (not that he cared still) and the reason that was of any concern was for his best friend, who would have nagged him the whole day for simply not caring. SO taking three minutes to comb through his hair was worth it instead of the headache his friend would give him. He wore the usual however, an unbuttoned prussian blue jacket that revealed the plain white shirt underneath, and black skinny jeans. It was finished off with his chullo hat that matched his jacket, all with the exception of the yellow puff ball on top. Sure it was a little childish, but having always worn the hat made him grow a certain bond over time with it. It felt odd to him to not wear it out in public, almost as if it was his protection from the outside world.

A "fuck you" suddenly rang out in the air showing that he had received a text. In a single, lazy motion, he picked up the small electronic device that had a picture of his pet guinea pig, Stripe, from when he was a child. Sadly, that pet had died years ago. So to fill the space, he bought another one which he had named Spot. He didn't give much thought into the name due to him thinking that putting effort into the name was 'uncool'. He quickly typed his password only to spot that the text was from the always mentioned best friend.

Wannbe Fuckboi: **Dude! We will b there n like 2 min. B ready**

With a sigh, he made his way to the door, making sure that he had his bag at least. He headed downstairs, passing by his sister who had entertained herself with her phone. He wasn't going to invite her to actually join the car ride with his friends. That would be rather lame, and if there was one thing Craig Tucker didn't do it was lame. His parents were already at work, his dad having a boring office job while his mom worked behind a counter at some bakery that opened up, so the house was rather quiet around this time. He went to open his mouth to try and get his sister attention before hearing the honk from the car. She was still absorbed in her phone, so without a word he left.

A bright red Kia Soul sat on the side of the road with a brunette hang out of it, waiting for the tall teen. It kind of reminded him of the commercial with the pig screaming wee out of it so that almost brought a smile to his lips. The brunette was now waving his friend over with a cocky smirk adoring his face. That was Clyde Donovan, Craig's best friend in the entire world, just underneath Spot. The brunette had messy hair, intentionally styled that way with hair gel to make it stick up at the top. With light brown eyes, a strong jawline to show how good looking his was, it wasn't bad that he was attractive. Though ever since he found out in like fourth grade, he never stopped talking about how good looking he was.

"Dude, hurry up! Token is gonna leave your ass!" Came the higher pitched nasally voice. It was one thing that Clyde and Craig had in common; they both had nasally voices.

"He might leave you, but not me." He replied back in his deeper nasally voice before opening the backdoor and slumped inside. Now that he was relaxed he reached over to slam the door shut with a simple grunt. He was then greeted by his dark skinned friend with what seemed to be recently trimmed short hair. Like Clyde, he also had brown eyes but his were a darker color, followed by a slim face. Craig greeted him with a nod, the leaned back into the seat with a yawn taking over his mouth.

"Craigy, did you not sleep?" Clyde leaned back over the seat only to be welcomed by a middle finger from the noirette. That nickname was one Craig hated, it was only used by Clyde and Token to tease him. That and because he would smash anyone's face in that dared tried. And with how many fights he had gotten into someone better believe he will get into another for simple teasing.

"Leave him alone, because when he reaches over the seat to hit you, I am not listening to your crying," Token warned while starting to drive off. Not hearing music blasting in the car alerted Craig to the fact Clyde had something to tell him. It always was deathly silent in the car when Clyde had something to get off his chest. If Craig didn't take notice in the amount of time Clyde wanted he would only hear impatient whine like kids do to get their parents attention. With only one option left to prevent the whines from starting, he only looked up noticing the brunette was digging his teeth into the clothed headrest now getting drool on the edge. Which Token had not yet noticed or he would have made Clyde knock it off.

A defeated sigh escaped the blue eyed teen's thin lips as he cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"Oh I thought you would never ask!" That was a lie, Craig would always asked and always regret. "Did you hear that a new kid moved here?! Apparently they just arrived yesterday, and they're a senior going to our school!" Being such a small school everyone was interested if a new person just suddenly come out of nowhere. It was like when a prison got a new inmate, people were interested in them only to make them their lackey. Same for high school. "I wonder if it's a hot chick,"Clyde continued, " not that I would go after them. After all, I still have Bebe."

"You mean the girl you aren't even dating?" Amusement had laced itself lightly into Craig's voice as he added a snort at the end to show his amusement.

"Shut up, she just hasn't realized that she is madly in love with me." Clyde leaned against the seat with a grin. "One day she'll wake up and finally understand her feelings, and when that happens I'll accept her with open arms."

A groan escaped the boy in the backseat. He decided it was best not to call Bebe a slut. Bebe Stevens, the girl Clyde was love sick with, was the biggest slut in their grade, everyone knew that. Everyone but Clyde, who would always jump to her defense. "So what about this new kid?" Best to change subjects before the wrong thing slips about Bebe.

"Oh right! So their parents opened up that little coffee shop next to Harbros. A stupid move on their part, but hey maybe they'll leech off of the customers from that place; that's all we know. So if it's a girl, she has to be a basic white chick."

"You can't stereotype people like that, Clyde." Token stole a glance in Clyde's direction. A huff came from the jock as he began being lectured for the rest of the car ride. Leave it to the mom friend to quickly defend someone none of them knew. Craig, meanwhile, had tuned them out while watching the scenery scroll by.

Once they arrived at school, Craig and the others stepped out of the car, his permanent frown already began pulling at his lips. One more year of this backwards school where everyone was either a complete asshole, or had something not quite right with their was no in between for anybody. He took a step towards the school, his backpack hanging by one strap around his shoulder. He felt many eyes on him as he continued towards the building. He was used to the new people staring at him. He was one of the tallest people at the school, standing proudly at 6'1". That's when he passed the group of the most annoying teens at school.

Stan Marsh being the leader of the group, who looked almost like Craig but had a rounder face followed by darker blue eyes, and messier black hair. He was the one that seemed to speak for the group, not to mention if he didn't like you, he would talk badly about you even if he didn't know you. Next to him sat his best friend Kyle Broflovski, who had thick, curly, red hair followed by light brown eyes. He had a round face and was one of the shortest boys at school, having a height of 5'7". He was known for being a complete know it all, followed by being a teacher's pet. Worst of all, he would always be passive aggressive to everyone. Everyone except the fatass beside him, Eric Cartman. He was by far the worst out of the four. He had short brown hair with the same brown eyes that Token seemed to have. He was marked as the fattest teen at school, which was true thanks to him having a double chin and a gut that had it's own gravitational pull. He was one of the worst teen's at school; bullying people to the point where they tried to kill themselves, or spreading rumors to the whole school to ruin their lives. Craig honestly hated him the most. Next to him stood Kenny McCormick, the actual biggest slut in the school. He slept around more than Bebe did and he didn't seem to care who he got with, as long as he could get laid. He had dirty blonde hair, that seemed so messy and long that it had to be bed head, yet it looked fine enough to not be brushed. He had ocean blue eyes that were always checking out everyone that passed by him. It was rather disgusting to Craig, yet out of that whole group, Kenny was the only one he could stand. Since him and Kenny bounded over junior year with cigarettes.

"Hey, Craig." he turned his attention to Stan but it was only returned with a glare followed by his middle finger. He really didn't like that guy.

"Awww, look. The homo is totally wanting to screw you, Stan." He heard Cartman speak up with a grin. "You two are gonna have gay sex." He really hated this guy.

"Shut up, fatass! He isn't gay!" There came Kyle interrupting the conversation just to argue with Cartman. He really found this guy annoying.

"Fuck you, you fucking jew! Anyone who wears skinny jeans is clearly gay!" Cartman shook his fat fist while raising his voice. The bickering between the two was just getting started. Usually Kenny would slide in a comment right then, but he was oddly silent.

"McWhoremick, you're offly silent. What's up?" Not that the skinny pants wearing boy really cared, he just wanted a distraction from the loud bickering teenagers beside them.

"I'm just looking out for that new kid, wanna see if they're gonna be good looking. Even if they're not I still have to add them to my sex book," the blonde spoke as if that was normal hobby to have while grinning over at the taller male.

"Please spare me." With that conversation being done, he soon spotted Clyde and Token finally making their way to the building. He glanced at the group of four before finally making his way to his friends.

"Oh, there he is! Yo, Craig! My dad is gonna be out of the house this weekend, so party at my place! Token said he can supply some money for us to buy alcohol. Do you also wanna chip in?" Clyde wiggled his eyebrows at the other, while Craig just rolled his eyes back.

"I guess that I can try; no promises." What was the point if Token was giving money? That guy was loaded.

"This is gonna rock so much! This party will show Bebe that she is madly in love with me." As that sentence rolled out of Clyde's mouth, the pair of Token and Craig could only share a pitying look at him. He was truly desperate for the girl.

"Well, I will ask Nicole if she can come as well," Token spoke up, his hand slipping through his short hair. Nichole Daniels was Token's girlfriend since fourth grade. She was pretty cute in Craig's opinion though recently she had gotten longer straight hair that was intertwined with blonde highlights.

As they made their way inside, he looked around in the hallways that he had grown used to in those four years. It was adorned with creamy brown walls, plain white floors, stairs that lead to the second floor, posters that said to support their local teams known as the cows, (a crappy team mascot in Craig's opinion) and bright red lockers that had clearly seen better days. He paused in front of his locker turning the dial of the lock to his usual combination. Their lockers never changed since they entered the high school. It was to keep the grades separated according to the principal but they were actually too lazy to keep assigning new lockers to every student. He stuffed the extra supplies in his locker, only needing some paper and pencils on the first day. The locker to his right was Clyde's, which he had gotten lucky that the leatherman wearing teen had gotten it. If he had gotten stuck with the wrong person as a locker neighbor it would have been hell in the mornings, and the afternoons. Token was down a few lockers to the left, Craig would go down there, however that locker was next to the local fatass. The locker to his own left was empty as the latest kid had moved away, the new kid would probably be given that locker. He could only pray that the kid was at least a little normal.

"Dude, here comes Bebe, act normal!" Clyde nudged him, checking in the mirror he had set in his locker to see if he looked fine. After noticing that he indeed appeared insanely handsome, he turned. "'Sup, Bebe?" He deepened his voice causing the blued eyed teen to retch in disgust.

"Oh, hey Clyde," Bebe paused in place. She had blonde, thick, curly hair, that seemed to always be pushed over her shoulder, jade green eyes accompanied with mascara and light blue eye shadow. Craig never understood why girls wore make up, everyone knew that it was only fake beauty. However it was her body most guys were interested in, she had the biggest breast out of all the girls and was very curvy in all the right places. Next to her was her best friend, Wendy Testaburger, not that he ever thought they were, the two always seemed to talk trash about each other the moment their backs were turned. She had straight, pitch black hair, a round face that gave her a cute look, and amethyst eyes. Her chest was flatter than most and she had little curves to support it however he did have to admit she had a pretty face. She was also the girlfriend to his worst enemy, Stan Marsh, so he didn't really care for her either.

"So there will be a party at my place this weekend, you gonna come?" The girls shared a look between each other as Bebe shoved her hair over her shoulder.

"Who's all gonna be there?" She questioned causing Clyde to freeze up. Craig, knowing that if Bebe said no he would have to deal with the sobbing mess that would soon be Clyde, spoke up.

"Basically everyone in our grade. Stan said he would go." He shut his locker, by making them think Stan was going, which meant Wendy would go, which in turn would make Bebe go. In the corner of his eye, he saw Clyde staring at him as if Craig had saved him from certain death. Craig had only saved him from a snotty nose.

"Oh, if Stan's going then I'll be there." Wendy said absentmindedly as she scrolled through her phone.

"Well since Wendy is going, I'll be sure to show up." Bebe gave a nod to confirm her statement. It was just like the teen in blue predicted. "Anyway, bye guys." She gave a wave before continuing to make her way down the hallway.

"Dude, you just saved my ass!"

"Your ass is too big to save. But why are you still standing here?" Confused by the delinquent's joke, Craig gave a sigh and added. "You need to invite Stan incase Wendy questions him, and invite our whole grade basically."

"Oh shit, dude! You're right!" And that was the last he saw of his friend for the morning, and the dumbass even left his locker open. While lazily raising his hand he shoved the red door of the locker. With nothing better to do, he pulled out his phone to scroll through his Facebook feed. It seemed everyone was talking about the new kid. Everyone wondering who they were and what they looked like. Why was everyone obsessed with this new kid? Probably because they lived in a small town where it was rare for new people to show up.

It had been about twenty minutes before Craig noticed it was time to go to homeroom and made his way to the class. He sat in his usual seat waiting for the homeroom teacher to arrive. It was almost routine to spend the first hour of the first day of school with their homeroom teacher, who like their lockers never changed. He saw Clyde walk in talking to Butters, more than likely inviting him to the party. Once they stopped, the two walked over.

"Oh, he-hey Craig, how was your summer?" Butters was one of those people who always looked like an injured animal, probably due to how abusive his father was. The man would always yell at him for no reason and send him to his room. He had the sides of his head trimmed short while his bangs and a tuft of bright blonde hair that stuck out at the top. He was one of the other people Craig was okay with.

"It was nice and boring." The reply came out stale as Craig stared at the board. It was odd, the teacher hadn't shown up yet. They were usually there before the class started and before students started to show.

"That's good. My summer was pretty good; I spent some of it with Kenny, and he took me to a club. I met some nice girls who asked me to buy th-them a drink, then they gave me a kiss on the cheek." Poor guy, he was still so naive to girl's advances. Craig would have replied but the teacher walked in.

"Okay brats, sit down and shut up. As you all known we have a new student, and that's all you fuckers-" did Craig mention his teacher was an asshole? "-will talk about for the next few days, so let me introduce you to your new classmate. You can come in now." After no one showed up, he cursed under his breath and made his way to the hall. Everyone heard the two talking, and Craig could only assume they were shy. That only spelled doom for their time at south park.

It took a moment before the teacher walked back in. "Okay this is your new classmate, Tweek Tweak." Tweek… Tweak? Who gives their kid two last names? Not to mention his name is the same name you usually give to meth heads. Finally the teen entered, and boy did Craig have to look him over at least five times. He was blonde. Very bright blonde, like a sunshine color that seemed to stick up in every direction, and by some odd magic his bangs weren't even in his face, they too were in every other direction. His green eyes that were mixed with brown. He was dressed in a moss green button up shirt, that was misbuttoned at points causing the right side to be shorter than the left, showing off a bit of his chest. The bottom of his shirt fared no better. It wasn't even buttoned causing it to show off his bellybutton. He was also short. Really short, and was twitching uncontrollably as he stood in front of the class. Craig could only watch as the blonde kept fidgeting, not speaking a single word. "C'mon kid, tell us something about yourself."

Tweek let out a yell of some sort causing the class to jump in their seats. "Gah! Too much pressure!" He pulled at the poor, disproportionate shirt as Craig watched as the already worn buttons seemed to want to pop off. The un-nerved teen seemed to have settled down a bit after that little outburst but it wasn't long before his eyes bounced around the room and, for a brief moment, his eyes met those icy blue eyes. Not wanting to come off as weird, his eyes began darting around the room once again. "I work at my parents coffee shop, and I enjoy drinking coffee." He couldn't help but twitch once again while letting out a loud whine.

"Alright, thank you, Tweek. Go find a seat." An odd statement considering the only open seat happened to be in front of Craig in the front row. Tweek walked over staring intently at the desk, then glance at the noirette. He didn't make a move to sit as his twitching seemed to get worse. What was this guy's problem? "Tweek, why aren't you sitting down?"

"I can't sit with someone behind me! What if he tries to kill me when I'm distracted, or when I am writing?! I don't want to die!" Craig made a slight face at what the weirdo just said. What was wrong with this kid? Just with this little information he already knew this Tweek person fell into the category of something wrong with their heads.

"Oh for god's sake, Craig are you going to kill him?" The room was silent for a moment before the one being questioned spoke up.

"No," honestly killing this guy was the last thing on his mind. His attention was stolen as he heard snickering, turning to see Stan, Kyle, and Cartman laughing about something, most likely this spaz. Still not seeming convinced however Tweek was extremely hesitant about sitting down.

Craig found it hard to focus in homeroom that day, mostly due to the kid who kept looking back at him every few seconds. It was after the hundredth time the noirette finally spoke up. "Dude, what do you want?" He hissed out, growing a little annoyed. Tweek let out his scream before seeming to think.

"Aargh," his head twitched to the right and thought of what to say, "I have to keep my eye on you in case you try to kill me!" Well at least he was honest.

"I'm not going to kill you, so stop looking at me." It was at this moment Craig noticed the bags under the blonde's eyes. When was the last time this guy slept? He heard some more snickering and noticed Cartman was laughing. That only meant he was scheming something. Which Craig did not want to be apart of. When there was only fifteen minutes left of class the teacher gave them time to themselves to talk. That's when Eric made his way over.

"Twitch, was it?" This caused the blonde to shriek and pull his hair.

"No, my name is Tweek!" He corrected with a whine

"Dude," Cartman continued as if he wasn't interrupted, I can't believe you're sitting in front of Craig! Do you know why that seat was empty?" When Tweek shook his head Cartman gave a hideous smile. "That's because he murdered the last guy who sat there. What terrible luck." This seemed to be the trigger for Tweek as a scream of fear left him causing the room to fall silent. Before anyone knew it, Tweek was at the door yanking it open and fleeing down the hall, leaving Cartman to die of laughter.

"Dude, what the fuck? I just got him to stop thinking I was gonna kill him." Craig growled finding this extremely annoying. He didn't want to deal with a guy who was going to scream every time he saw Craig.

"Oh shit, guys did you see how fast he was out of this room! He's such a fucking spaz!" Came the hollering laughter of a certain prick.

"Shut up, fatass! That was totally uncalled for!" Ah, there was the annoying one to start a fight with local prick.

"I'm not fat, you fucking jew!" Thus the fight between Kyle and Eric started up yet again. The teacher wasn't paying any attention to the class anymore as he had slipped his headphones on. Yeah he deserved teacher of the year award just for his caring attitude.

"Hey Craig, let's go get Tweek." Clyde said while grabbing the spaz's bag. "Token said that it would be best that we befriend him before Stan's group. Cartman would torture that poor dude." If it were anyone else, Craig would have said no, but it was Clyde and he would probably whine.

"Fine, let's go." He stood up from his desk, grabbing Tweek's togo cup that he left behind on his desk, it was still warm. It must have been coffee due to the fact Tweek reeked of the stuff. The three left the room while Craig flipped off Cartman.

It wasn't that hard finding the spaz kid since he was huddled in the corner letting out rather loud whimpers. The three walked over, Clyde to the right, Token the left, and Craig in between. "Hey," Craig was the first to speak up causing Tweek to look up in fear as he let out a scream and went to run away only to crash into Clyde.

"Whoa, chill out." Clyde tried to calm him down but Tweek just tried his best to sink into the wall, pulling roughly at his hair. He kinda reminded Craig of how Stripe acted when he first got her.

"Don't kill me!" The boy shrieked which caused all three to wince. Why did Token have to be the one to care about others? Seriously, it would have been easier to just ignore this guy.

"I'm not gonna kill you." Craig decided it was best to talk in his usual, calm voice.

"It's true, Craig has never killed anyone. Trust me, I am his best friend." Clyde beamed at the fact he got the honor of that title.

"Yeah, Cartman is just an asshole who likes messing with people. It was Craig's idea to come check on you." Token took this moment to speak up. Craig knew what he was doing, and it seemed to work as the spaz removed his hands from his hair.

"It was? Why?" Tweek questioned and now the tall boy was forced to think of an answer.

"Because being the new kid sucks balls, and because I hate Cartman, so anything I can do to put an end to his fun, I will." that was an honest answer. Which seemed to be the right answer as the messy boy nodded once. "So will you stop thinking I am a murderer?" Not that Craig actually cared, but it seemed like Token wanted to befriend him, so Craig would play nice.

"I can try," he twitched while noticing the cup in Craig's thin hands. "Is that mine?" In an uncaring motion he held out the cup and watched as the guy took a gulp out of it. He was almost positive that the coffee was still hot. Now that he was calmed, Craig studied him with a calm gaze. This guy was short enough to be about a girl's height, he was even slender like one. Not that Craig was into men. His dad had already stated his views if Craig turned out gay. He would most likely disown him without wasting a moment. So to make sure that didn't happen, Craig slept around with girls, made sure to bring them home when his dad was home. Yet, he always found himself checking out guys when he was near them. He did his best to try and push these tendencies to the back of his mind. Even now he focused on the cup in Tweek's hand instead of the actual person.

"So, want to hang with us? We'll be sure to make sure Cartman doesn't mess with you." Clyde leaned against the locker, a grin spreading across his face. The blonde teen let out his scream as he thought over the answer. His hazel eyes traced over the three and lingered on Craig the longest. Finally he gave curt nod of the head. Which caused Token to grin, and Clyde to break out into a smile. Craig in pure silence, studied to boy carefully for one last time.

That is how the delinquent, known as Craig Tucker, met the creep, Tweek Tweak.

This is it for the first chapter! Please review it helps me out a lot to know what my readers think! Chapter two will be here shortly!


	2. Becoming Friendly

Sorry for the long wait! I was bust with midterms but I am back now with chapter 2! I also do not own South Park or the characters! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

It was lunchtime when Craig got to see a certain jittery blond once again. The shorty was sitting by Clyde, all while still twitching. The noirette stalked his way to the table, took a seat and haphazardly threw his bag on the tabletop. Bad move since it just caused Tweek to let out a scream.

"So Tweek said he was gonna show up to my party," the first time Clyde didn't wait for Craig to ask him a question.

"Only for a minute! I don't want to get killed!" He squeaked out loudly as he took a drink out of his cup. Was that a fresh cup? It had to be because Craig saw steam rising from the uncapped cup. Yet this kid was chugging it down like it was nothing, causing the guinea pig lover to flinch.

"Dude, what is up with you thinking that people are gonna kill you? Wait, are you a target for the FBI?"

"What?! NO! At least, I don't think so… AH, WHAT IF I AM?!" Craig felt like stabbing a plastic fork in his eye was a better option than hearing Tweek panic about being killed again.

"You're not, so stop worrying," Craig slowly turning his attention away from the blond towards his plain school lunch, opening his mouth and stuffed the white slugde called mashed potatoes inside. The brownish green gaze flickered up at him before giving a hesitant nodding. "Now go get food." It seemed like the blue eyed male had to take the role of mother. The blond gave another curt nod before he was on his feet and in the lunch line twitching behind a poor girl that would steal a glance or two at him from the corner of her eye.

Craig couldn't help but shake his head. He turned to stare at his two friends and Nicole with a look of annoyance. "What?" Token asked as he was leaning against the other dark skinned teen.

"Why is he with us now?"

"Craig, I know these two are cool with you being an asshole, but just let him chill with you guys. He's new, and probably very happy that you three showed slight kindness towards him." Nicole spoke before Token could.

"She has a point, give it time I'm sure you'll grow to like him." He instantly backed his girlfriend up and placed a kiss against her cheek.

"Hey Craig," Clyde spoke up finally as he turned to look at the noirette.

"What?"

"Fatass is making his way to the spaz." Sure enough he spotted Chubby McFuckface heading towards the twitching boy. Craig narrowed his eyes as he watched Cartman slap the girl's ass before hiding behind Tweek. She screamed, causing Tweek to jump in fear and look up from his coffee cup. A harsh sound sharply rang out as the girl's palm made contact with the blond's face. The trio, along with Nicole, winced as they looked on. Craig could feel the rage build up inside himself, but it wasn't his place to step in.

"You disgusting creep! Get away from me! Someone help, he touched me!" It wasn't long before Tweek was surrounded by four hulking males who towered over him, making him look like a child in comparison. The look on his face was that of pure terror as he shakily tried to take a drink from his coffee, which he somehow managed to not spill after such a forceful slap. It was as if it was glued to the palm of his hand or something. His hazel eyes closed tightly as he was manhandled. Craig noticed his leg beginning to trembled, yet they didn't make a move to help. Every new male that came to South Park had to prove their worth by taking their licks. Tweek was about to show his worth, plus Craig only had known the guy for about three hours, so he really wasn't in a rush to get his ass kicked for someone he barely knew.

The blonde was dragged out as he screamed and struggled; Craig couldn't help feel a little guilty. "Welcome to South Park…" Craig mumbled as he stood up. "C'mon, Clyde." Without missing a beat, the brunette was at his friend's side as they were quick to make their way to the fatass having a laughing fit. He was with Stan and Kyle; both seemed to be ignoring him. Out of the corner of his eye, Cartman could see someone making their way over. He quickly wore an innocent look on his face the moment he saw it was Clyde and Craig.

"Oh! Hi, Craig; Hi, Clyde. What brings you guys he-" Honestly, Craig didn't want him to finish that sentence as his fist flew towards that chubby face. It felt like punching a waterbed the way that his cheek jiggled and sloshed underneath his bony fist. Cartman fell to the floor clutching his cheek. The impact of the punch was so hard, it caused drops of blood to escape from his nose as well. Beside him, Stan was on his feet shooting Craig a dirty look, which he gave back in return. Kyle on the other hand looked like he had just won the lottery as he bounced on the cafeteria bench.

"Holy shit, dude! Do it again!"

"Craig, what the hell?!" Kyle and Stan spoke at the exact same time while exchanging a look between each other. Cartman looked up at Craig with huge brown eyes.

"We saw that shit you did to Tweek, Cartman. Not cool." it was Clyde that had spoken up for Craig, since the noirette didn't want to waste his breath.

"W-What shit? I didn't do anyth-" Before he could finish, he received another painful blow, this time it was a nice foot to the abdomen which caused the bigger male to curl up. Stan leapt forward getting in between the two and immediately grasped Craig by his shirt.

"Dude, fucking chill! He's already down." Stan growled in an intimidating manner. Clyde could only let out a slight gasp; he knew what was fixing to go down. Kyle was already on his feet ready to defuse the bomb that was about to go off if these two started a fight in the cafeteria.

"I'm going to give you three seconds to let go." Craig's voice was almost monotone as the words slowly made their way out of his mouth. The fury was notable not only in his eyes, but in his demeanor. Stan's grip tightened on the shirt as he didn't want to be the bitch of this confrontation.

"Stan, just let him go. It isn't worth it." Kyle was trying to disengage the fight but was only ignored as Craig shoved Stan back and away from him.

And that was it, Stan threw himself at Craig, knocking him to the ground. He felt many sharp explosions of pain suddenly pepper his face as Stan let out a flurry of punches. Craig, however, would not go down without a fight as he threw his fists against Stan's face and chest. A roar of cheers were heard as the fighting teens were surrounded by their fellow pulled out their phones, others screamed obscenities, but no one at all tried to pull them apart. Clyde and Kyle shared a look of concern for their friends before quickly throwing themselves in the middle. Kyle pulled on Stan's brown jacket, while Clyde was pulled at Craig's white shirt. They struggled as they tried their best to separate the two, it was almost impossible with how pissed Craig and Stan were. It wasn't too long before a teacher had shown up yelling at the boys; red faced and all. It was clear he just wanted to look like a hero that broke up the fight, though Clyde just found him rather annoying.

After finally managing to pull the two apart from each other, Craig found himself with a bloody nose and a busted lip. Stan too shared a busted lip, but his injuries involved a swollen eye and a bruised cheek. The two were still glaring daggers at each other while ignoring the teacher yelling at them to go to the principal's office.

They were eventually dragged off and all four boys found themselves sitting on a bench outside of the office; all four had scowls on their faces.

"This is complete bullshit! Clyde and I were only breaking up the fight, why did we get sent to the office?" Kyle's voice was the first to break the tension amongst the four teens as everyone glanced at him.

"Well I wouldn't be here if Stan would have just minded his own business." Craig words were next to follow Kyle's.

"You punched Cartman for no reason! I wasn't going to sit there and let that happen. You hate him, I get it, but you don't punch an idiot just because he's retarded."

"Actually, Craig had a good reason. Cartman is the reason that girl slapped Tweek and got him beat up. He slapped her on the ass, and Craig needed to show that we claimed him as one of ours, so he can't do that shit." Craig nodded with everything Clyde had just said. The things best friend's do for each other.

"I knew that fatass was up to something! He kept telling Stan and I that he was going to do something really funny at lunch!"

"That prick!" Stan yelled. All the boys seemed to have calmed down, forming a truce as they shared a look with each other. "But what now? We might get expelled. My mom will flip." Stan added causing a heavy silence to fall between the four.

"Leave it to me. The principle is used to me always being here, so I can probably talk him into giving me some detention and back off the rest of you guys." Craig spoke up knowing that it wasn't that big of a deal.

"No way! I can't let you take the fall. I threw the first punch this time."

"Wait I got it! Let's blame it on the fatass! And I'm not talking about Clyde." The ginger jested causing two out of the other three to bust out laughing.

"Hey, fuck you guys! I'm not fat!"

"Yeah, but you sure eat like a fatass." Craig joined in as the mood began to lifted. Clyde shoved Craig who only grinned at him. That's when the door opened and a blond stepped out, and the others couldn't help but winced. He had blood all over his moss green shirt, a busted lip, two black eyes, and a bruised nose. He had clearly seen better days.

"Shit, Tweek; are you okay?" Clyde stood up to go check on the blonde, but Tweek just flinched away from the jock. Craig could only watch the shaky blonde walk to the door.

"And I will be informing your parents that you think it's funny to slap girl's on their bottoms! You have detention starting tomorrow!" The principal words bellowed out of the office before appearing at the doorway and turning his attention at the four boys. "Craig and Stan; how many times is this? It has to be the twentieth."

"Actually it's the eighteenth." Craig couldn't help but correct the principal's statement while watching the him run his hands through his already balding head.

"Okay, I don't have time for this. Stan and Craig, you will get three days of detention. Clyde and Kyle, this a warning for you two. Now please leave my office; I am done dealing with little assholes like you."

"What, are you gonna go masturnate to porn in your office?" Craig's tongue was sharper than the glare he received back from the principal.

"Tucker!" Craig ignored the warning as he had already made his way out of the door keeping his right hand in a death grip so it didn't flash the birdie. After everything that happened, he didn't feel the need to return to class, so he walked out the back doors and being relieved when he didn't see the goths loitering in their usual spot. However there was a fidgety blond shakily adding some sort of small crystals to their coffee. It looked like salt, which was odd to add salt to that sort of drink.

"What are you doing?" Craig finally questioned, hearing a scream as the messy teen jumped about five feet into the air. The small bag he had a moment ago flew through the air before falling to the ground spilling the white crystal like substance all over. A gasp slipped from Tweek as he scooped up the bag. A thin black eyebrow rose at that action as his attention remained on the blonde.

"N-Nothing! I was adding sugar to my coffee!" That certainly didn't look like sugar, yet Craig didn't care enough to question it. He instead took interest in Tweek's beaten face. With how pale his skin was, it already began forming dark purple bruises, making them stand out. The blood that hadn't fully been cleaned from his face was smeared along his upper lip and cheek. It made a feeling of guilt well up inside the skinny male.

"Hey, are you okay?" He questioned softly, moving a bit closer to the twitchy teen. Whoa, hold on; this was not Craig Tucker's usually douche bag self. He would never ask if someone was actually alright. Why did he care if this spaz had gotten beat up?

"Gah!" Squeaked out of Tweek. Craig had already become accustomed to this despite only knowing for a short time. "Y-Yes, I'm fine. Ack-! I've had much worse than this at my old school." Ah, so this was the reason the kid seemed to be on edge; a bullying victim was in front of him.

Since Craig didn't like to deal with those types, he only gave a slight nod soon moving to pull out a carton of his smokes. A snort left him as he saw the blonde's face scrunch up in distaste, however it didn't stop the noirette from placing one in his mouth and lighting the end. After the shit that happened with the principal he needed a taste of nicotine in his mouth. He could see Tweek squirming with his coffee cup, seeming lost in thought as Tweek then took a step closer.

"You do know smoking will kill you a lot faster than you think," oh god, he was an anti smoking douche.

"So? A lot of things kill people crack kills faster than smoke, and so does heroin, and meth," he saw Tweek twitch while pulling at his cup. "No need to get fidgety because I disagree. I just don't care about the whole smoking will kill you crap."

"B-But you should care about it! W-What if you get cancer this year! Oh god, Clyde would be devastated!"

"Smoking doesn't give you cancer in minutes, so chill out. I'm trying to relax and your nagging is pissing me off," it truly wasn't but he would have liked a few minutes of quietness. The threat seemed to work as Tweek fell into some silence. He would occasionally let out a whimper but Craig seemed to push this to the back of his head. It was too soon when the tall teen found himself inhaling the last of the burning stick, soon flicking it to the ground without a care. He heard a screech and watched as Tweek stepped on the burning bud.

"Be careful! You could have killed us all! We could have all burned to death! That's the worst way to go! You'll get boils on your skin, and you wouldn't be able to stop the sensation because it's all over your body! Your skin would start to melt, but you would still be alive because it hasn't gotten to your insides, and the smoke wouldn't have killed you-"

"The ground was wet right there," Craig pointed out while Tweek glanced back with a slight twitch. His cheeks were now burning as red as the fire he was talking about. That seemed to be rather cute as Craig almost found himself petting the wild hair. He caught himself however while shaking his head with a huff. Thankfully he heard a 'fuck you' ring in the air causing him to pull out the electronic and flicked on the screen.

 **Wannabe Fuckboi: wher r u? Token iz mad at us :(**

 **Craig: I'm out where everyone smokes. Be there in a second.**

He flicked the screen off letting out a sigh. "C'mon Token is looking for us," he gave sharp flick of his head before walking. He heard Tweek yell before moving to follow him since he heard the quicker footsteps to keep up with his long strides. He already knew where Token was due to the way Clyde was texting him. Now he led the other to the abandoned bathroom that no one ever seemed to use. He spotted Token who was tapping his foot against the ground, his eyes trained on the door but now was looking at Craig.

"What the hell were you thinking? You can't just go around picking fights with people, Craig! You'll end up getting expelled!" Token was furious making Craig sigh and glance to Clyde who was already tearing up. Tweek twitched and covered his ears while his eyes flicked around the area in order to try and focus on something other than Token.

"Dude, chill out you're freaking Tweek out, and making Clyde cry," that made the purple covered teen sigh and seem to relax a bit. That seemed to be the end of his scolding, soon moving to the door.

"Look, all I'm saying is that I don't want you to keep fighting with everyone, okay?" Token pleaded. Craig gave in without a word and gave a simple nod of his head. The truth was that no excuses were coming to his mind, so he would just do what Token asked of him.

"Token, I think you're coming from a great place, but we gotta remember Craig is just quick to violence. It's how he was raised, besides the principal hasn't expelled him yet. We all know they don't care," Clyde butted in, his hand rubbing at his eyes as the tears were brushed away.

The teen's anger seemed to be sapped out of his body as he rubbed at his neck. "Okay, I get it Clyde, but it's the first day back and you're already starting fights. I just don't want there to be a fight every day."

"There won't be a fight everyday, just when someone pisses me off to the point of punching." The group sat there before bursting into fits of laughter all but one who was taking a drink from his togo cup.

"Okay, how about we all go to Taco Bell after school? We all need to relax, and have fun! Plus food is always a great mood breaker, so we can all get to know Tweek a lot better." Food seemed to always be the solution in the jock's world.

"Gah! I wish I could but my dad wants me to help out with the shop today! We just opened up so my parents need extra help! Ah, I can't handle this pressure!" Tweek tugged at his hair and started to shake.

"Then how about we get Taco Bell and then go to your parents coffee shop? We can all hang out with you!" Clyde took a step towards the muttering blond, and took his hand.

"B-But what if I mess up your orders making you guys hate me?! Or what if because you're there I get so distracted that I cause a fire?! Or I ignore a customer and they get so upset they try and shoot m-"

"Tweek," Craig finally spoke up while shaking his head. "That's not gonna happen, people here aren't trigger happy. Fires can easily be put out. We won't hate you for messing up our orders." Counter arguments to all the blond's worries. Plus they all seemed rather logical instead of whatever was going through Tweek's head. Those answers seemed to work as Tweek went silent and gave a slight nod.

"So we'll see you later," the four all nodded in agreement as they left the bathroom hearing the bell. One more class was left so Craig made his way to the last class of the day. The best news was he shared it with Clyde. So the two had chosen seats in the back while the teacher went on about what they needed for the class followed by class rules. The rules were all the same in all the classes no talking when the the teacher is talking, make sure to be respectful, and all those basic rules. The rules that would all be broken within a week. Someone always tried to start trouble for the teachers in every class, it was very common.

"So what do you think of Tweek?" Here was the question Craig didn't want to answer.

"I find him annoying, and a bit pathetic. Tell me why Token and you want to be friends with him?"

"Because I think Tweek is pretty cool," the brunette sang out. "Besides you threw a punch at Cartman for him, you gotta like him at least a little."

"I did it because you invited him into our group, and now that he's in the group I want those guys to stay as far away from him as they can. If they hang around him then they'll all hang around us. I can't stand that idea," Craig rolled a pen between his finger and the hard plastic surface of the desk.

"Then why was he with you when you came to the bathroom?" He could feel his best friend smirking over at him. Repressing the urge for his fist to meet the plump cheek he could only give a slight uncaring shrug. The blue covered teen soon grasped his phone wanting to see how much time was left for them to sit through. He let out a groan when it proved to be fifteen minutes till the freedom.

"Fuck," he swore under his breath noticing Clyde was talking to a certain whore in an orange parka. How long had that guy been in there? Craig couldn't even remember seeing him when they first walked in.

"I think he's pretty cute, if he weren't so jumpy I probably would have put the moves on him immediately," now tuning into the conversation he instantly knew who the two were talking about. Craig let out a snort to show he was now listening in, however that didn't detour Kenny away from talking. "C'mon Craig, he is small, blond, and skinny let's face it he is the perfect boy. Now if weren't so jumpy I totally would try to marry him."

"You say that about everyone you want to bang. Once you have sex with him you'll just move onto your next victim." Craig spouted out the facts he had discovered after hanging around Kenny so long.

"Ouch," with a foreign look of pain growing across his face Kenny put a hand over his heart, "you wound me, good sir. I am just a lover who has not yet found his soulmate. So I must search high and low until I finally have them in my arms."

"Well as long as you stay away from Bebe we won't have any problems," Clyde spoke out while playing on his phone. At this Kenny and Craig exchanged a look because the two blonds have already been together multiple times in fact.

"So Craig," Kenny coughed, "is there anyone you're interested in?" The dark haired kid glanced up as if the ceiling would provide an answer.

"Not right now, I just got out of a relationship with Wendy about three months ago haven't been looking for one since." Thinking back on it Wendy and him got together after Stan and her had one of their annual break ups. It wasn't anything serious, and it only lasted for a week. However seeing that he caused Stan a lot of pain pleased him to no ends. The two broke up whenever Wendy decided that she wanted to be with Stan again. It didn't hurt Craig because he was only dating her to piss Stan off.

"Dude, that wasn't a relationship. You didn't even go out on dates!" A high pitched nasally voice rose in his left ear.

"How was she in bed?" The lower pitched voice spoke out in its all so smooth fashion.

"She was okay in bed, don't waste your time Kenny," his frown tugging more at his lips. "I didn't say it was a true relationship or anything. I am just saying I dated her last. Seriously I just don't want to date around right now."

"Cause you're secretly gay?"

"Fuck off, Mcwhoremick, I'm not gay. I would be way cooler about it than being inside the closet." He grumbled his icy blue eyes spotting the new time. Seeing it was now three minutes til the bell rang he scooped up his bag and sat on the edge of the hard plastic chair. The bell soon echoed through the halls causing students to rush towards the door. Craig decided it was best to hang back than to fight through the crowds. However when he went to his locker he spotted a green wearing blond pressed against the empty locker beside his own. How could someone be so pathetic?

The skinny jean wearing teen had now appeared at his locker, his eyes tracing over the blue metallic door. He lazily tugged it open putting any supplies that would weigh him down into the rather small locker. His attention slowly turned to the sound of harsh breathing. It seemed as though Tweek was still adjusting to life, and was mumbling about how he needed his parent's coffee. "Hey," in response he heard a screech so he knew he had Tweek's attention. "You're being rather loud. Shut up." Hearing nothing from the other he gave a curt nod, and shifted to leave. He didn't want to spend too much time with Tweek. He found the blond rather annoying.

It wasn't long before he was outside by the shiny red paint of a Kia Soul. His arm resting over hood of the car now waiting to spot two familiar figures. What his eyes landed on instead was a shaking teen stepping onto the bus. That surprised him as he did not expect Tweek to even be able to get on a public transportation device on his own accord.

"Stop checking out your new boyfriend," Craig nearly jumped at the sound of the unexpected voice. His gaze landing on a familiar brunette.

"Fuck off, I wasn't checking him out. I just happened to spot him," seeing the grin grow across Clyde's face let him know that he had made a mistake.

"So you were checking him out? I was just messing with you!" Craig had raised his fist already to hit Clyde when another voice joined them.

"I don't know what he did but just don't do it. If he cries I will not give either one of you a free ride for the rest of the school year." Token threatened and in return Craig growled and let his hand fall beside his thigh. "Good, now we're going to Ta-"

"What's up bi-bih-bi-bitches," all three teens groaned loudly at the sound of the new voice.

"Go away, Jimmy. We don't want to be around you," Clyde spoke up ignoring the crippled kid who came limping over to the with the help of his crutches.

"Aww, come on we're all p-p-pals," he spoke up as Craig turned his gaze towards him. Jimmy Valmer, one of the more popular kids at the school because people took pity on him. He was handicapped sure, but he got along just fine so people didn't need to pity the guy. He used to hang out with Craig's gang before they hit tenth grade, then things happened.

"I'm not you pal, so go away before you make me punch a handicap."

"Wow what a terrific audience, I just came to check on you. Especially Token, since he o-owes me s-s-somethings," Jimmy held out his hand while Craig clenched his teeth together.

"Are you still blackmailing him after all this time? It's been two fucking years get off his back," Token grasped Craig's shoulder and gave a small shake of his head. The teen soon walked over to the crippled one and placed a green bill in his hand.

"Pleasure d-doing business with you," with that the teen was limping away.

"God, he used too be so cool too. Now he's just a giant douchebag." Clyde grumbled under his breath moving to get into the car.

"Token you should really stop doing what he wants. We both know he can't ruin you at this point. It was one mistake."

"Craig, it isn't that simple. I wish I could just stop, but he has an advantage over me right now. At least until we are out of school, so please just keep your cool around him." With a heavy silence between the two they got in the car.

Clyde sang out his crappy songs, nudging Token at some parts and eventually their dark skinned friend cracked a smile. Craig decided it was best to let his annoyance go for Jimmy and replace it for annoyance for the music Clyde was playing for the two.

"CAUSE BAAAAABY YOU'RE A FIIIIIIIREWORK!" Clyde sang at the top of his lungs giving Token a small nudge.

"COME ON SHOW EM WHAT YOU'RE WORTH," Token joined in as Craig kicked the back of the passenger seat in protest. Earning a roar of laughter from the two in the front.

"C'mon on Craig take it away," and Craig did. He raised his hand while slipping off his closets friends. "Amazing! You're a star! A natural! Pose for the camera!" As much as Craig didn't want to Clyde had finally earned a snort from the pouting teen.

"Put on a different song, your voice is killing my ear drums, Clyde. At least Token can actually sing." He spotted Token's shoulder starting to shake as Clyde sent the driver a not so friendly glare. A light mood had been placed into the air, as Token pulled into the Taco Bell drive through.

"Oh get me five tacos, and a Baja Blast to drink. Oh get the green sauce packs." Clyde said into Token's ear, and Craig rolled his eyes.

"I'll just take a five layered burrito," free food was free food Craig had no right to reject it. Token took mental note of their food and rolled down the window to tell the person their order. A second later they were told to pull up to the window to pay.

"So after this we're going to Tweek's parents coffee shop?" The driver questioned and looked at Clyde for confirmation.

"We did promise the kid we would, so I don't see why we wouldn't. I mean it would be kinda mean: Craig might be used to being mean but I'm not." A scoff was heard from the black haired boy in the back seat.

"Fuck off, but I am not against it. I want to try their coffee actually." He said though the thought of the black liquid made his stomach twist.

"He wants to see his new boyfrie-" a foot collided with the back of Clyde's seat causing him to laugh as he looked back at Craig. "I'm kidding. Chill out, dude."

Craig for the second time that day stuffed his earbuds into his ears while watching the scenery move by. It didn't take too long for the trio to appear in front of the new coffee store. In bright white letters 'Tweek Bros' hung over a light brown building with clear windows that had coffee pictures pasted onto the glass. It looked empty for the most part as only a few customers were inside, so when the other two got out of the car Craig shoved the door open as he stepped out. With a Taco Bell bag in hand the three entered the coffee shop, and spotted the blond behind the counter just looking down at the counter. Upon closer inspection Craig noticed he was drawing on a notebook instead of the counter.

"Tweek, what's up bro? I brought you a taco," Clyde stepped towards the counter handing the taco to the trembling blonde. A smile appearing on his pale and bruised face; appearing to be the only time he was calm.

"Thanks, man. Can I get you anything?" Tweek looked up at the trio grinning. "I recommend the food here."

"Why not the coffee?" Token asked.

"Oh, b-because not everyone likes our coffee," he spoke up now starting up his twitching. Craig just looked at the menu with a frown.

"Give me chocolate muffin then," Craig ordered.

"Oh make that two! Give us two!" Clyde jumped excitedly.

"I'll take a scone. I would order coffee, but I am not really in the mood. How much will it be?"

"Just this once it is on the house. It's a thank you for the taco. It isn't poisoned is it?" Tweek studied the wrapped food suspiciously.

"No! Dude come on have some faith in me. I actually enjoy your company. Think of it as a friendship offering," like usually Clyde was trying to be friendly with the boy. However it did ease Tweek's mood as he looked over the brunette with a nod. It was odd to say, but in the coffee shop it seemed the blond wasn't as panicked as he usually was. Maybe with little people around he was fine. No when it was just Craig and him the short teen was still panicked. Tweek's gaze met Craig's as the noirette quickly turned his gaze away.

"Thanks, Tweek. It's pretty cool that you're giving us the food," Token was the spokesman for them. Since Craig didn't like to talk a lot and Clyde was a lot more casual than formal. So the trio just moved away to a table after Tweek handed them their food. Clyde was already on his third taco by the time Craig finished his burrito. He just couldn't believe how quickly the brunette could shove food into that black hole he called a mouth. He was a little upset that Tweek ended up becoming busy as more people came into the shop. So they weren't able to actually spend time with the boy. Craig stood after they all finished their food as did the others. They didn't talk a lot due to having food in their mouths. So on the way out they said goodbye to their newest friend.

"Bye, Tweek! See you at school tomorrow," Clyde waved as he jumped out of the door.

"Yeah, have a good evening Tweek," Token said his goodbyes. While Craig just gave a short nod to say goodbye.

"W-Wait Craig, can you come here for a moment?" The lanky teen paused and looked back towards Tweek. He made his way to the counter.

"I heard you picked a f-fight with that guy who got me beat up. Ack! I just want to say thank you."

"It isn't a big deal. No need for thanks beside Clyde wanted to do it." It was a lie, but Tweek didn't have to know.

"Oh, okay well still thanks." With that Craig nodded and left the store. A weird feeling was feeling his chest as he left.

The creep had now made the delinquent feel happiness with a simple thank you.

* * *

That is it for this chapter! Please leave a review on the story. It really helps me a lot and I do appreciate it! Thank you and stay tuned for chapter 3


End file.
